Remote controllers that are capable of learning a function from another remote controller are known. Conventionally, the process of learning a function from another remote controller typically requires a source remote controller and a learning remote controller. The source remote controller is one that outputs a function. The learning remote controller receives and learns the function output from the source remote controller.
The typical learning method involves placing the source remote controller and the learning remote controller face to face so that the learning remote controller can receive a signal from the source remote controller. The learning remote controller is then placed in the learning mode. After the learning remote controller is placed in the learning mode, a key on the learning remote controller is selected and pressed. The selected key on the learning remote controller corresponds to a key to which a function received from the source remote controller will be mapped. A key on the source remote controller is then selected and pressed. The selected key on the source remote controller corresponds to a function that will be mapped to the selected key on the learning remote controller, and when the key on the source remote controller is pressed a signal corresponding to the function of the selected key on the source remote controller is transmitted to the learning remote controller. The learning remote controller maps the received function corresponding to the selected key on the source remote controller to the selected key on the learning remote controller.
The abovementioned steps of pressing a selected key on the learning remote controller and pressing a selected key on the source remote controller to map a function of the source remote controller to a key of the learning remote controller are repeated until all intended keys are learned, and saved in memory. After all intended keys are learned, a confirmation key is pressed and the learning mode is exited.
In the conventional learning remote controller, the user must select and press a key on the learning remote controller for each and every function received from the source remote controller to be mapped to the learning remote controller.